


Truth or dare

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: A fic request from tumblr-kiss on a dare
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 3





	Truth or dare

"Wow Aiden and here I thought you'd chicken out." Lily teased as she watched her brother down a spoon full of the poor excuse for hot sauce they had on the ship, her words slurring a bit from the alcohol.

Aiden pointed his middle finger at her as he gulped down the glass of water Kaidan was kind enough to give to him "Shut up, brat." He hated spicy food but he wasn't about to give his sister the satisfaction of him backing away from a dare. 

"I have spicier hot sauce stashed away I could've given you so don't be a dick." She took another swig from the bottle of wine her and Ashley were sharing, Lily wasn't supposed to have alcohol given her history of seizures but Aiden hadn't stopped her and what Chakwas didn't know won't kill her. 

"Okay who's next?" Aiden asked as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey he'd been sharing with Kaidan, hoping that it'd get the taste of vinegar out of his mouth. 

"I am!" Ashley loudly announced as she raised her hand high, the four of them together were probably enough to keep the rest of the crew awake but luckily most of them were still enjoying their night out on the citadel leaving the Normandy mostly empty.

"The floor is yours Ash." Kaidan gestured, he was a giggly drunk like Lily and it was something she found both adorable and unexpected.

"Lily." Ashley looked at her dead in the eyes, her expression now very serious.

"Ashley." Lily said in the exact same manner.

"I dare you to…."

"Drink the rest of this wine?" She joked, making Ashley laugh in response.

"Even better."

Lily gasped "Better than wine?"

Ashley nodded, smirking "Much better."

"Tell me! Tell me!" Lily said, her drunken state making her more impatient than normal.

"Kiss Kaidan." Lily and Kaidan looked at each other, then down at the ground, blushing.

"If you don't want to we don't-" Lily grabbed him and crashed their lips together, not caring that her brother was sitting across from her, she had dated his friends before, this shouldn't be anything shocking for him as far as she was concerned.

Sober Kaidan would've been embarrassed but drunk Kaidan made a mental note to thank Ashley for causing this to happen as he kissed Lily, she tasted of strawberry moscato and smelled like lavender, it was almost as intoxicating as the whiskey he was drinking and he couldn't get enough.

Ashley whistled as they pulled away, nearly breathless "Dares are supposed to be things people don't wanna do ya know?" Lily said as she turned back to face Ashley. 

"Oh you wanted to kiss LT?" Ashley asked, clearly playing dumb. Everyone on the ship knew they were into each other and it was irritating how they both refused to do anything about it.

"Uh yeah, he's hot!" She exclaimed earning a groan from Aiden. 

"Fraternization is against protocol Lieutenant." Aiden scolded but all it did was cause Lily to roll her eyes, something she did regardless of being intoxicated. 

"Who's gonna stop me? You?" They stared each other down but Aiden being Aiden backed away first.

"No…" he sighed.

"Thought so." Lily said as she sat back in her chair a smug smirk on her face.

"But I should!" He said but like usual she ignored him.

"Yeah whatever, whose next?" Lily asked as she snatched the wine from Ashley. 

"I am." Aiden looked around the table, his eyes landing on Ashley "So Williams."

"Yes Commander?" 

"Remember how you said you'd kiss a turian if I ordered you to?"

Ashley's eyes went wide and Lily nearly choked on the wine, some of it spilling on the outfit she had worn out that evening "No…"

"Garrus is still awake in the cargo bay."

"Just the cheek?"

Aiden nodded "Just the cheek."

Ashley huffed and stood up "You're a crappy commander." 

"You're a crappy commander?" He teased.

"Sir…"

"Don't take too long Williams!" He called out as Ashley dragged Lily away while she blew kisses at Kaidan.

"I hate your brother." She grumbled as they stepped inside the elevator.

"Fair is fair, I had to kiss someone too."

"Yeah but you got to kiss Kaidan."

"I know!" She squealed, hugging the now empty bottle to her chest "Do you wanna be the maid of honor at our wedding?"

"No actually I want you to name your first born child after me." She said sarcastically but Lily in her very drunken state didn't take it that way.

"Deal!"


End file.
